Brand New Horizon
by Charliemeatsix
Summary: This story is not based on Twilight but It does have vampires!Hayley is the same as a 17 year old girl, but as she moves to Louisianna to live wih her mom she meets Tom. What happen's when the mysterious people show up in Hayley's dreams? Are they real?
1. Chapter 1: New home

Brand New Horizon

We drove down the familiar road one last time. The rain drops hit the windscreen of the car as I left my old life behind. I wore my favourite blue tank top and dark blue jeans as my mom picked it out last time I went to hers. I'm moving to Louisiana, that's where my mom lives. My mom and dad split when I was 7, they would argue all the time. I would listen to my MP3 player, which they got me as a sorry present, to block out the sound of the shouting. In the end my mom moved away and I stayed with my dad. My mom wanted me to stay with her now that I'm seventeen as I promised her when she left that I would. I used to spend at least one week with her every summer and I still am. Well not anymore.

My step-brother was lying still; fast asleep, next to me. Dudley, who is three, I will miss the most. My step-mom had him with my dad, her names Lila. She's always been like a mom to me like she is to Dudley, a little young I guess but nice enough.

I was only me who was going to my mom's; they were all dropping me off at the airport where I would go from Seattle to Louisiana. My mom has been so excited to be having me home. She told me to bring spaghetti straps for the summer and warm coats for the winter.

My mahogany hair blew in the cold winter air. The airport was crowed of young lovers saying goodbye, mothers saying goodbyes to daughters and husbands leaving there wives. Mine was to say goodbye to my dad.

"Call me when you get there, Hayley." Dave, my dad, said as he let go of our embrace.

I kissed Dudley's head and hugged him close. "I'll see you soon," I whispered in his ear.

"Hayley be safe and have a good flight," Lila said as she kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, Lila"

She raised one eyebrow and I blushed. I let go of our hug and went to go into gate three as my plane has been announced. The flight would take just over four hours, then one hour to get to my moms house. She was picking me up from the airport, with her new husband.

I slept mostly on the flight as I was up all night worrying about what to take. My last night in Seattle had been fun because they gave me a farewell cake that Dudley picked out. They had balloons hanging up at every corner of the living room and all in the kitchen. I was going to miss the good times we had.

My plane boarded the airport in New Orleans where my new life would only be an hour away. My mom met me with Paul (her husband) outside of gate five.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Tilly, my mom, squealed in delight.

"Hi mom thanks."

"Its nice to see you again, you look well," Paul said with a little bit of shyness flickering on his face.

"Yeah it's nice to see you, you look well too."

Paul helped me to put my suitcases in the trunk then I got into the back of the car. The car was a black slick Valks Wagen. I wasn't too sure what type of VW it was, but I knew it was fast. We sped down the freeway in the hot midday sun; the sky was a light blue without a cloud in the sky. I daydreamed most of the way there about the friends that I've left behind at Oakwood High. I don't think that I would miss that many people there as I only started that school six months ago so I'm not upset to see it go.

We finally arrived at the large house on Pembrooke Lane. The outside of it was made out of brown bricks all the way around, so you could tell it was a newly made house. Maybe five years old. It was a new estate they lived on, and now where I'm going to live on. I didn't know anyone around here as I spent so little time in Louisiana.

I took my bags out of the trunk and followed my mom and Paul into the house. The house had changed since the last time I had been here. The hallway floor was cream colored and to the left of there was the living room. It was almost the same but the TV was moved to the west side of the room and the couches sat in the centre. To my left was the kitchen which stayed the same with the breakfast bar untouched.

"Do you want to me to help you unpack your bags?" Tilly asked me.

"No thanks mom, I'll manage." With that I went up the stairs with my bags and into my room.

"Okay, time to unpack," I said to myself, to anyone else it would have been unintelligible.

My room was the same as I left it before, but more tidy as my mom probably cleaned it before I came. The bed was in the far north in the centre of my room with a purple duvet cover on it. My desk was to the right of my room with a computer chair tucked neatly underneath. My bed side table was moves over to the left side of my bed with a small gift on the top. My closet was on the right side next to my desk.

I soon finished unpacking everything and went downstairs to the smell of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Just in time," Tilly said, "Your dinner's just ready."

"Smells good, can't wait!" I replied.

"Grab some forks please, love." Tilly said to Paul.

Paul reached into a draw and got out some knives and forks to put on the table. We then sat down and ate dinner. During dinner my mom asked how my flight was, what my dad was up to now days and how Dudley was. I answered all of these, but when I answered about Dudley it put a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it down, which it did and carried on eating my dinner.

After dinner I went back upstairs to get everything ready to go to school for the next day. I was going to Chesham High School; it wasn't that far from my moms. It was only a few blocks away. I knew where it was as we drove past it on the way here and it isn't that far a walk.

I took a shower-which is in my own on suite bathroom- and changed into my old sweats that I usually wore for bed and a pink top.

I climbed into bed, not realizing how tired I really was, and fell asleep after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Next Door

I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 7.30am. I hadn't forgotten where I was as some people might have, but I was starting to feel nervous. I wasn't tired when I awoke, so I got up straight away and walked to my closet. I picked out a white spaghetti strap top with blue jeans just to go in today. I combed through my hair and left it naturally straight.

As I set my hair brush down on my bed side table, I noticed the gift that I forgot about. I carefully opened it as the paper was pretty and opened the box. It was a silver necklace from Tiffany's with my name on it. I loved it! I ran downstairs and went straight to my mom who was making breakfast.

"Thank you so much mom! I love it!"

"Your welcome, here I'll help you put it on." My mom's smooth fingers caught mine as she took the necklace and put it around my neck. She clipped it and let it hang around my neck. I hugged her and ran back up the stairs to put my shoes on.

I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and then went downstairs to get breakfast. Tilly made me and Paul pop tarts for breakfast. I ate them quickly not noticing how hungry I was behind the butterflies in my stomach.

I then went upstairs, again, to get my bag and my cardigan. I put my cardigan on downstairs then said goodbye to Tilly and Paul. I began walking down the street daydreaming about home. Without looking where I was crossing, a car nearly hit me when I was crossing the street; I jumped back and fell on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was an unfamiliar boy's voice that said this.

"Uh, yeah I think so," My voice shook a little but not much. I looked up to see a brown haired boy with dark green eyes looking down at me with concern. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it and got up.

"Are you going to Chesham High?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you do there?" I said hopeful.

"Yeah, do you want to walk with me?" He offered.

"Sure, that would be nice. What's your name?"

"Tom Daniels, what's yours?"

"Hayley Ashe," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Hayley,"

"Yes, nice to meet you too."

Tom asked me lots of questions on the way to school, but it was comfortable. I asked him questions too about the school.

"So what are the people like there?" I asked him.

"There nice enough, just be careful of Jodie. She can be pretty mean with new comers."

"Oh, I think I will keep clear of her."

Tom chuckled, it was like music. It sang to me. "She okay when you get to know her. Jodie only liked people who aren't as pretty as her. She may have a problem with you as you're prettier than her."

_Wow he just called you pretty_, I thought, _but it depends on how pretty she is._

I blushed, "Thanks," I smiled. He chuckled again.

We reached school with smiles on our faces. He walked me to the school office to get my timetable. The women at the desk looked up and saw me with Tom.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" The frail women asked. She was wearing bright makeup that didn't meet her complexion. The women wore pink lipstick that was on her front teeth.

"My names Hayley Ashe, I'm new."

"Welcome Hayley. I'm Mrs Finchley, here is your timetable." The frail Mrs Finchley handed me a piece of paper with my lessons on it.

Tom still stood silently at my side still smiling at me. I looked up and met his gaze and smiled back.

"You have Drama first period and Physics for your second," Mrs Finchley said pointing at the right times on the chart.

"Thank you, Miss."

"I'll show you where it is, I have that first period too," Tom said.

"Thanks."

People stared at us as we walked through the parking lot to the first building where our drama class was. They were confused as I could tell from what they were whispering to their friends.

"Who's she?" One of the boys in a big group said.

"I don't know, but she sure seems to know Daniels." Another member said.

I blushed as they spoke about me. My mahogany hair blew in the wind like yesterday. It was warm wind rather than the cold air that came from Seattle.

We walked into the first building without speaking.

"That's Jodie," Tom warned me.

Jodie was sitting at the back of the studio with a big group of girls. She had black hair and tanned-fake tanned- skin. Her hair was cropped short into a spiky bob. Jodie's glaring dark brown eyes followed me as I entered with Tom. I looked down as her expression didn't look welcoming. I imagined her with steam coming out of her ears and I smirked. Tom looked at me confused.

"I'll tell you later," I mouthed at him.

I finally looked up, and Jodie was walking towards me and Tom.

"Relax," Tom whispered to me.

"Thanks, like that will keep me calm!" I whispered back.

Tom chuckled.

"Who's this then Tommy?" Jodie mocked.

"This is Hayley. She just moved here from Seattle," Tom replied acting like he didn't hear her mockery.

"Well hi there Hayley, I'm Jodie. What a pretty necklace, can I have a look." Without my confirmation she yanked at my necklace and it fell from my neck.

"Uh..." was all I managed to choke out.

Jodie and her so called friends just laughed at me.

"Jodie! Why would you do that! Come on Hayley," Tom stuck up for me. He yanked it out of Jodie's hand.

"Yeah that's right, go stick up for your little girlfriend!" Jodie shouted when Tom turned around.

"Just ignore her Hayley, she's just jealous." Tom whispered in my ear.

I was still stuck with disbelief. Tom almost had to drag me away, but by then I recovered myself.

"Why would she do that?" I said struggling to keep it louder than a whisper.

"'Cause that's Jodie, I'm really sorry about your necklace. Its not broken but I'm still sorry."

"It's cool. Thanks for sticking up for me, that was really nice of you."

"Your welcome, I couldn't just stand there and let her be horrible to you. We're friends," He smiled at me and I had to smile back.

We skipped drama because of Jodie and went to sit outside of the first building. Tom and I just started talking about music and other things. By this we found out we had a lot in common with each other. We laughed about old memories and he asked me about my old school.

"Hey, do you want me to help you put your necklace back on?" He offered.

"Sure, thanks." I handed him the necklace and moved my hair out the way so he could clip it up.

The bell went so we had to go to our next class. The rest of the day passed in a blur. I met a few other people in my classes who were pretty nice. Tom was friends with them as well so we sat with them at lunch. A girl called Laura was nice. She had long blond hair that was wavy and went down to her shoulders. Another boy called Danny sat opposite me and Tom; he had brown hair that was spiked up. He wore blue pants and a red and white striped rugby shirt. There were others there whose names I forgot.

Tom walked me back home as he lived that way too. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sorry about Jodie."

"Thanks, and stop apologizing! It wasn't your fault." I said slapping his arm lightly.

He laughed and gave me a final wave. Tom then turned around and walked down the street.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

3. Nightmare

I opened the door but no body seemed to be in yet. My mom worked in an office and Paul was a mechanic, they both earn quite a lot of money between them. I was home alone but I didn't mind. I went into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar and got out my phone from my bag.

When I got my phone out I had three missed calls and one text message, all from my friend Sarah. The message read:

Hey Hayley, I hope you got to Louisiana safely. I tried to call but you didn't pick up. When you back to Seattle and how long for? We're gonna have loads to talk about, text back please. Sarah x

I began texting back to her when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped down from the stool that I sat on and headed for the door. I opened it and my mom walked in.

"Hey Hayley, sorry I'm late, I got caught up at work and..."

"Mom, mom. Don't worry about it, really. I only just got in like two minutes ago. You're off the hook." I smiled at my mom. She smiled back and walked in to the kitchen to make herself a coffee with the expresso machine.

I carried on writing a reply and pressed "send". Within minutes I got a quick reply. I replied saying that I would talk to her on MSN or Facebook later.  
"So did you have a good day?" My mom called as I walked into the living room to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, I met this guy that has been helping me out, you might know him. He's called Tom Daniels." Talking about school flooded the memory of Jodie back in my head.

"Oh Tom. Yes, his family is very nice. They live only three houses away, his mom works with me in the office."

I flicked through the channels on the TV and settled with CNN. I stared at the screen but seeing nothing.

"Oh, that's nice. I'm going to go do some homework, I'll see you later."

"Wait Hayley, will you drop this letter off to next door. It got posted here by mistake."

"Sure thing." I took the letter and walked out the front door. I knocked on the door and someone opened it.

"Uh hi, this letter was posted to our house by mistake..." I trailed off looking up from the letter. There stood Jodie, the same height as me. She had makeup running down her face and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," She croaked, she yanked it from my hand and slammed the door in my face.

I slowly walked back to my house racking my brain for maybe some reason I could get her to talk to me. It was Jodie! She was the one crying, living next door to me. I shivered. I got my key out and opened my front door.  
"Well that was strange." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" My mom said.  
"Uh, nothing. I didn't know Jodie lived next door. Who else lives in her house?"

"Hmm. Jodie lives with only her dad. She never had a mom or any brother's or sisters. Why?"

"I don't know it's just that she was crying. She looked like she was having a rough time. I'm not sure what it was but she looked like something terrible just happened. Hmm..." I sighed, "Probably none of my business though."

"Yeah, better to leave them to it." Tilly said.

"Uh huh. I'm going up stairs now to do some homework. I'll be back downstairs soon."

"Okay, dinner will be ready at around six-ish." My mom called.

I went upstairs and closed the door behind me. I peeked out my window to see if I could see what Jodie looked so horrified about. I could hear shouting, but I wasn't too sure what it was about. I was feeling sympathy for what Jodie was going through. Even though she was horrible to me, I was starting to understand maybe why that was so.

I turned on my laptop and sat down at the desk. I went on Facebook to find that I had two friend requests. One from Tom and one from Danny. I accepted them both, and after a few second Tom started talking to me.

I told Tom about the incident with Jodie. He was just as confused as I was, but then he said he had an assignment in for the next day so he had to go. I again tried to rack my brain for an understanding. I knew this was none of my business but she looked really torn.

Soon my mom called me for dinner. I went downstairs to see that Paul had come home.  
"Hey Paul," I greeted.

"Hello Hayley how was your first day?"

"Good, I made friends with a few people," I wouldn't dare tell him about my 'rumble' with Jodie. Or about Jodie crying her eyes out.

When I left the table I went back upstairs and back onto the computer. I checked my emails and I got an email from my dad only sent an hour ago, it read:

Hello Hayley. How you holding up? I hope your first day of school was good. How are your mom and Paul? Were they welcoming? Did you meet new friends? Write back.

Love Dad x 

I wrote back to him saying:

Hey dad, they were all very welcoming and mom gave me a present, nothing big but just a necklace from Tiffany's with my name on it. There both well. School was good; I met a few people who were nice. I'm holding up good too. I hope your okay. How are Lila and Dudley?  
Missing you all lots.  
Love Hayley x

I pressed send and turned the computer off.  
My English assignment was due in for tomorrow, all I had to do was read Romeo and Juliet which I had read about four times before. It was one of my favorite books, I liked the classics but I also liked the new material of books.

I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite cucumber- melon shampoo. Once I did that, I brushed my teeth. I got into bed but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned but couldn't get my mind to shut down. When it finally did, I had a nightmare.

The air was misty and it was at night. There was a full moon in the distance and I was in a forest. Tom was in front of me by ten feet, frozen. He didn't move when I tried to shake him from his trance. He gasped so I looked in the direction he was staring. I couldn't see anything, not until it came closer. There was a shadow appearing out from behind a far tree, it came closer to us. I suddenly realized what it was. It was a boy. A man was a better description; he arose from the tree and lifted his hand as if to symbol someone to stand, then crackling came out from under the muddy ground. Two sets of arms shot out from the ground and the man ordered them forward. The bodies fully came out from the mud and started to walk forwards. The people were not zombies, like some people may have thought, they were something more. The people were pale white and had blood red eyes. The man that stood looked the same. They were all beautiful.

They started to charge forward and Tom was still standing still in a daze.

"Run, Tom! Get out of here!" When I shouted he began to sprint the opposite way and out of the forest. One of the beautiful people ran so fast, that it only lasted a heart beat, and grabbed Tom.

"No!" I screamed.

I jolted upright in my bed; covered in sweat. My head was full of the nightmare that seemed very real. It wasn't like a normal dream when you know you're dreaming and it's not reality, this one felt like it was _going _to be reality.

I got out of bed, even though my alarm would go off in half an hour, and went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water over my face- hoping it would help- then went back into my room to pick out my clothes. Once I got dressed I decided to curl my hair for a change, and put a small slide in flower clip on the side. I put on my mascara and blusher then went downstairs.

My mom wasn't down there so I went into the kitchen. There was a note addressed to _Hayley:_

I've been called into work early so I couldn't make you breakfast, and Paul was called out early too. I'll see you when you get home from school. Have a good day at school.

Mom

I sighed and went to the cupboard to make myself some cereal. The newspaper was on the counter so I turned it around to look at the headline.

**KIDNAPPER STRIKES TOWN**

Over 40 people missing in Seattle alone. Police try to investigate.

"Seattle, but what if it gets closer to my family!" I said in sudden panic. This brought me back to my dream- well nightmare- about how it felt _almost _real. Maybe it would become real. Maybe those people I saw are the people going missing. Maybe there were more of them. Maybe they were turnedinto the frightening beautiful people like in my dream.

I took a quick glance at the clock and I had been standing here longer than I should have. I quickly rushed upstairs to brush my teeth in a daze. Once I brushed my teeth I grabbed my bag from the top of the stairs and sprinted down stairs, where I heard a small _tap, tap, tap _at the door. I went to go get it and Tom was standing there on my doorstep.

"Hey, I thought that you could walk with me today. If you would like,"

"Yeah sure, let me just grab my jacket."

Tom was wearing his hair different from yesterday. It was not in its usual mop-haired way, it was lighter and had a side parting instead of the center parting it had yesterday. He wore a navy blue jacket and blue jean pants. I could see his white shirt with a few button's undone at the top.

I turned around to grab my jacket and fled out the door and double locked it.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked with hesitation, "It's kind of weird, but I need to tell someone. Maybe you can tell me that I'm just being stupid-"

"Stop," Tom said cutting me off, "Just say what you need to say. I'll listen if you think it will help you." He said soothingly, "Take a deep breath and explain to me."

I did as he asked and took a deep breathe. "Okay basically I had a weird nightmare last night but it felt really _real._ I knew it wasn't real, I knew I was in the dream but it felt like it could be real," I continued.

"Okay, so you had a nightmare that felt like it was going to happen. Like in the future sort of thing? Then what happened?"

We were walking to school by this point, but I carried on. "We were in a forest, I'm not sure where, but this man came out. He looked pale white and had blood red eyes, but he looked…" I struggled for words, "…well beautiful. Then these two other people came from under ground in front of the man. They looked like the man, same pale white skin and red eyes. They looked like stone. Anyway, they started to charge forward and I told you to run, and when you did they were faster. I only blinked once and one of them had you by the leg… Then I woke up." I looked up at him, once I had finished. He seemed to be full in thought.

"Hmm. That's some freaky mess. Do you think it's real? I hope not, I don't want you to go through anything like that. If it happens again, tell me."

"It's you I'm more worried about. 'Cause you were there, I found you there actually. If I could find out whether it was real or not, then you and I should worry about you there." I told him.

"Okay- but I'm counting on you."

I looked at him confused, and then he just winked at me.


	4. Chapter 4: He's Moving? Great

4. He's moving? Great.

School was different from yesterday, better and worse in ways. Better because Jodie seemed to be avoiding me- even though I wanted to find out what was wrong- and worse because I had a new problem on my hands. My nightmare.

Soon it was worse-Jodie finally talked to me in Social Studies.

"Hey Hayley," she whispered, "Don't tell any body about me crying okay! If you do I swear I will-" She got cut off by Mr Trienda starting the lesson.

"Okay, don't worry I wont tell anyone." I said whispering. That was a little bit of a lie as I had already told my mom and Tom.

"You better not!" She hissed back.

Social Studies passed in a blur, and Jodie didn't speak to me for the rest of class. My next class was gym- I was good at it, but I didn't like it that much. I was happy because I was with Tom who could help me as much as he could.

In gym Tom asked me about my dream, asking me to give him more information. I told him it wasn't very clear so I couldn't give him much information- well not as much as he wanted. I didn't want to drag him too far into this situation. It was mine. I needed to know the answers and keep them to myself.

After school, Tom had to go to soccer practise so he left me to walk by myself home. It wasn't a problem walking home because it was only a few blocks away. The problem was that I needed to talk to someone- and fast.

I needed to go to the supermarket to get a few things for my mom because she wanted me to get some food for tonight's dinner- oh yeah, she texted me about that. So I went to my car- yes I said my car, it was always here but I never needed to use it because I haven't been going out much. I put my bag on the back seat and put the key in the ignition. I went into drive, and pull out from the sidewalk and into the road.

The drive wasn't that long as it was only about ten minutes away, maybe fifteen. I pulled into a space and cut the engine. When I opened the door, I jumped as Tom was standing there when I thought that he was going to soccer practice.

"Hey." He said- his expression was upset. His lower lip was jutting out so slightly. I liked Tom, but not like like him. I think he got the wrong idea sometimes. Sorry I just had to think that at this moment. It had to come out something.

"Hey, you scared me. I thought you had soccer practice?" I said making it sound into a question.

"Yeah, it got canceled." He sighed.

"Then what are you-?" I was cut off by Tom.

"Can I speak to you? It's important." He said getting edgier by the minute.

"Uh, sure. I guess. What do you want to talk ab-" I got cut off… again.

"I… I… I'm moving." He said turning his back on me- probably for me not see his expression.

"Oh, um." Was all I could say at this time. I didn't want him to go; he was my first friend here. Although he felt more strongly to what I was going to say that I did, he was my best friend.

"Why?" I finally managed to say.

"Urm." He said this like he didn't want to really tell me.

"Come on Tom. Tell me." I encourage. This looked harder for him than for me. Maybe my views will change if he told me. Maybe.

"Okay… well. I kinda told my mom that I might be in danger soon. Then she asked why. So I told her about your dream and now I'm kind of moving." He rushed.

My face was fuming. I didn't want him to tell people! Let alone his _mother_!

"Tom!" I almost shouted. People looked so I spoke more quietly but still loud. "Why would you tell her? This is my problem that _I _need to sort out, not yours, not your moms, mine. I can't believe you told her! Why would you do that?" I began pacing pulling my finger through my hair as I tried to search for something that may keep me calmer.

"When are you going?" I said calmer but still full-on anger in my voice.

"Uh, Sunday."

"Great."

"In a sarcastic way, or are you actually happy that I'm going?" He asked. His voice sounding strained.

"I don't know, okay. I think I better go. Same with you. I can tell my mom that I couldn't do it. Fake an illness or something. I'm outta here."

I climbed back into my car and didn't look at Tom when I pulled out; still plain anger on my face.

When I reached home I slammed the door, glad that nobody was home till late. I upstairs to where my computer was and turned it on- hoping it would be faster, other wise I would kill it.

"Grr!" I said to myself.

As it was being too slow, I just decided to go for a walk to calm myself down and abandon my laptop. I left my coat as I was took worked up to care about the cold and strolled into the forest. I set on an old broken log and started to sob.

Why was I so angry at Tom? Why was I angry at everybody? I've just annoyed myself a lot more than I actually needed to. I sighed. If I was going to put this right before Tom goes, then I need to go now. I didn't know where to look first. The supermarket? His house? I really wouldn't know where to find him.

I got up and turned away from the forest so I could see my street. I suddenly turned back around in shock. This was the place. This is where it would happen, except it was night in my dream. I shuddered and walked away, I didn't know what else to do. To find out. So I just carried on with my life as I should. But first, I to put things right between me and Tom.

I walked into the street- feeling cold- and walked over to Tom's house. I knocked on the door and- I'm assuming- his mother opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked. She was small and had brown hair with green eyes that matched Tom's perfectly. She wore a peach colored shirt with a small bow that she tied neatly on the left side on her collar bone.

"Um… hi. Is Tom home?" I asked hopeful. When I asked, Tom came out from behind his mom.

"Oh, Hayley. I'm sorry- Mom, could you leave us to…"

"_You're _Hayley." She said surprised. "Oh, please."

"Mom!" Tom said sounding annoyed. "Go."

Tom's mom left then and then Tom shut the door when he came outside.

"Hayley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know why I told her, I know it was the wrong thing to do. You have to forgive me. I'll be gone my Sunday anyway. I'll be out of your life soon, so you can go back to hating me, right away." He said- I let him get it all out of his system before I finally spoke after a long two seconds.

"No Tom, _I'm_ sorry. I should be the one apologizing to you. I was the one that made it a bigger deal that it needed to be. I'm sorry that I was a jerk and I don't want you to go." I sighed, glad that I got it off my chest too, but depressed because my friend was leaving in only four days.

"I'm just happy that I'm leaving on a good note." He smirked- it looked like he was forcing it. I would be.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed. "Well I better be going- its freezing out here." I laughed. It was good to laugh, wasn't it?

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya." I turned to walk away and jogged home because of the cold.


	5. Finders Keepers never to be completed

5. Finders Keepers.

I slept dreamlessly that night which was strange. Although I got a lot of sleep, it was strange not having my nightmare-dream; it felt a part of me. I got up and got dressed in a daze thinking about what I just dreamed about but I came out blank. I went downstairs and ate some cereal not paying much attention to what I was doing. I was still tired even after a long sleep but I was sure that I would wake up a bit later.

My mom called me a goodbye and so did Paul when I left the house. I walked down the street in the cold rain that was just starting to pour. Finally I made it to the school grounds and I saw new people coming out of a black Ford.

They were all completely pale white and beautiful. Each of them glowing in there own way, one was tall, maybe the oldest. Another was small and dinky; she had long brown hair that reached her elbows. The third one was so beautiful that it made my heart stutter a beat. He had short brown hair that stopped at his neck line, his features where so perfect it probably made every girls pulse race and every boys eyes envy him. The three of them all had the exact same eyes. Golden.

All of this perfectness of all three of them made me remember my vision... dream, whatever. The people in my dream where pale white and beautiful as were the people standing across the lot from me. I shook my head and looked around, surprised when I saw that nobody was staring at them taking in the way that they moved, the way that they were so strange and how there features were perfect. They were just staring at them because they were beautiful.

He stared right back at me so I looked down at the parking lot floor and blushed. Without looking back up I walked away going to my first class stumbling into my seat as I reached my English class.

"Hey," A voice greeted me. I thought it was Laura's but when I looked up I saw that it was Jodie's.

"Uh, hi?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"I heard that Tom was leaving," She said sitting next to me, even though we had assigned seats.

"Yeah, so? Why are you asking me?" I meant to sound confused, but instead I sounded stuck up and arrogant. Jodie talking to me was freaking me out. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Because, I couldn't exactly walk up to him and say that could I?" She tutted like it was obvious.

"Um, okay? Why couldn't you tell some other person than me? And when are you going to answer my questions?" I got out my notebook and started doodling on side of the margin.

"Okay, calm. This is probably freaking you out after how I treated you..."

"Yeah, it is." She glared at me and then continued.

"But I thought that you would forgive me."

"And what makes you think that?" I asked completely confused at where this was headed.

"As you may know, my boyfriend broke up with me."

I stared at her, my eyebrows raised. This, hopefully, would give her a sign that I didn't know that.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I was crying the other night. Duh." Class wouldn't hurry up and start, it was too early for anyone else but us two and the chess club geeks sitting in the classroom.

"Oh! So that's why you were crying!" I said in realization. "Sorry," I said as she just looked at me, her eyes narrowed and annoyed. "Anyway, the point of you talking to me..." I edged on.

"Oh, that. Well..." She looked at me like she was about to burst out in tears. I didn't know what my expression must have looked like to make her stop suddenly. She continued, "Because Brad broke up with me," She sniffed. "Haven went to him straight away!" She sobbed, I got a tissue out from my pocket and she took it without a sound.

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to say to that, it was just too much for her to come up to me, let alone start crying.

"And...I don't... know what to...do." She said in between sobs.

"Um... I don't know much about people stealing boyfriends, but I would say that she's not really your friend if she does that."

"Your probably right," She sighed. She stopped her frantic sobbing by now, but tears still streamed down her cheeks.

Other student's started to pile in, and Jodie was just about finished her crying. Her makeup didn't run luckily—she probably was wearing waterproof makeup—but Jodie had to dab her eyes a lot.

"I better go sit down in my seat. See you, Hayley." Jodie got up and walked slowly over to her seat.

**That is it! I am never ever, ever going to complete this story. Hope you liked this anyway...but I am not going to ever finish it because it didn't get many views and i didn't get any reviews on it. And because I didn't want chapter 5 to go to waste because I put a lot of time and effort into this story so I just though that, you know, if people who have got to this far and are reading this now, might enjoy it and think, hmm, this isn't half a bad story. ;) Anyway, hope you liked this but look out for my other stories! Good night!**

**~Charlotte~**


End file.
